


Care For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also my first fic here so yay, enjoy fuckers, i wrote this on tumblr so whatever, punk!jack, some mushy gushy love stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since Jack was in high school, he loved going to concerts. He loved the rush of the crowd and the energy of the whole place. Now, he goes to concerts for underground heavy metal bands at shady bars in the city. 
His boyfriend, Mark, would rather stay home and do something, well, less dangerous. But when his boyfriend comes home every Saturday night with cuts and scrapes from the brutal pit of drunken punks, he will always patch him back up.





	

It was Saturday night. Of course, Jack was clad in all black and at some shady bar in the city. He was in the center of the crowd, waiting along with the other hundred strangers in the bar for the main band of the night to start. 

Sounds of guitars filled the small building and the crowd started screaming. Jack shoved his way to where the pit was and jumped in. 

By the time the last song ended and Jack fought his was out of the intense pit, he was covered in bruises and scrapes. He shoved his way through drunken strangers to the exit of the bar and started to make his way toward the subway.

* * *

 

Mark was sitting on the couch reading a novel when he heard the door open. He stood up and made his way to the front room. 

“Jack? Is that you?” He asked through the dark

“Mhm. Baby, I’m right here.” The younger responded.

“C’mere. You’re all scraped up.” Mark grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led him to their shared bathroom. He flipped on the fluorescent light and patted the counter, motioning for Jack to sit there.

Mark reached behind him to pull out their old first-aid kit and an almost empty bottle of peroxide. 

“Look at me,” Jack said.

Mark looked into his lover's eyes as he leaned forward to kiss him. Mark gently kissed back then pulled away to continue his work. 

He wetted a cloth and started to clean the blood off of Jack’s tattooed arms and biceps. 

“How was the show?” Mark asked.

“It was amazing. You should come with me next weekend.” Jack responded, moving a piece of fiery red hair out of his lover's face.

“I would rather not, sorry babe.”

Mark finished cleaning Jack’s wounds and helped him down from the counter top. 

“Mark,” Jack grabbed Mark’s arms, “I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was shitty sorry. also follow my tumblr of ya want honeybugseptiplier.tumblr.com


End file.
